In an In Cell Touch technology, a touch panel is not necessary to be laminated and assembled with a display panel, but is integrated into the display panel, so that the display panel per se has a touch function. The In Cell Touch display panel has advantages in that, a manufacture of a touch element can be completed in a standard manufacture process of the display panel, there is no problem in lamination and alignment, the product is thinner and lighter without a frame, and a pure flat plane design can be achieved. Currently, the In Cell Touch display panel has become one of hot spots in research in the field.
Currently, most of the In Cell Touch display panels adopt a projective multiple point capacitive touch technology, a touch function layer of which for realizing the touch function comprises two layers of signal lines vertically with each other, wherein one layer of the signal lines is a drive line (Tx line), and the other layer of the signal lines is a sensing line (Rx Line). Each drive line is driven in turn by scanning. In a process of driving the drive lines, the sensing lines intersected with the drive lines are scanned progressively. It is determined whether the capacitive coupling phenomenon occurs at a certain point or not, so that the accurate touch point location is obtained and the touch function is realized.
In the prior art, normally, a common electrode on an array substrate of the display panel will be divided properly, and the use of the drive line and the common electrode in common is realized in a way of time division driving. In such implementation, the drive line needs to be connected with a pin region of a touch chip through a peripheral circuit of the panel, and the touch chip needs to perform complicated operations such as a process of a time division signal and a computation process of a capacitance change, which results in a larger area and a higher cost of the chip, an increased area of the peripheral wirings of the panel, and results in a problem of a longer signal delay and a larger power consumption.